The present invention relates to substituted pyridines and synthetic methods for producing the same. More specifically, the present invention provides a family of 2,4-; 2,3,4-; 2,4,6-; 2,3,4,6-; 2,3,4,5,6-substituted pyridines using novel methods disclosed herein.